Spotted Stripes
by Delgodess
Summary: Because he had everything she never had. And he threw it all away.
1. Proposition

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks/Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

Tigress padded silently down the dark confines of Chorh-Gom prison, coldly ignoring the glares of the guards and twitching her stripped tail as the only outward sign of her annoyance. Their movements were cautious; suspicion and distrust coloring their eyes as they followed her slow but sure progress deeper into the abyss.

Though not openly disrespectful to her, even Commander Vachir reeked of unease, his pride and body still stinging from his most recent and humiliating defeat.

It didn't help that Tigress moved with the same inherent grace as their one and only prisoner.

She stepped onto the bamboo lift, turning and locking gazes with its operator as she did so. He flinched, averting his eyes and fingering a puckered pink scar as he pulled the lever to go downward. It was new, she noted, and frowned at how he favored his right leg before he passed from her sight.

Tigress shifted with the lift's movement, folding her arms and staring blankly at the stone walls around her. Her claws bit harshly in to her flesh as her grip tightened, anxiety writhing in her gut and doubts gnawing at her.

She could hear the pounding of hammers as the finishing touches were made on the repaired Prison.

Her ears swiveled and she looked up.

Sharp eyes took in the newly constructed bridges, the reinforced bronze doors and the assortment of traps and defensive weaponry. If someone were to try to get out (or in, for that matter) they would quickly find themselves out matched. Commander Vachir had done well in heeding Master Shifu's advice this time, even going so far as to add extra precautions to even the back up plans.

No, this time, escape would truly be impossible.

Even for _Him_.

Tigress took a deep, shuddering breath and steadied herself as she touched down on the prison's bottom. Torch light washed over her, making the white and black markings on her orange fur stand out and clash with her surroundings.

She let her hands drop to her sides, continuing to exhale and inhale softly in an effort to still her racing heart. Letting her eyes fall shut, she tuned out the now unnerving silence and searching for her inner peace. Golden eyes snapped open moments later, determined, and she glided forward towards the intricate bronze gate.

The guards flanking it stood at attention, one of them nodding in her direction before pulling out a large key and fitting it into the door to let her pass. It clicked and the sound of gears swirling rang hollowly in her ears as locks unbolted and released the door with a smooth clang. It swung open noiselessly, creating a column of light in the dark room beyond.

Tigress stepped through quickly, muscles flexing when the doors slammed shut and locked behind her.

She stood still for a moment, tilting her head in the direction of faint breathing not her own, letting her eyes adjust to the gloom.

When she saw the prisoner, she was taken aback by his restraints.

He knelt on the hard ground, back bent in a painfully hunched position over his bolted legs. His arms where spread wide, chained to massive weights held suspended over him, ready to crush him if he attempted escape. The muscles in his arms stood out at the constant strain and she winced at the sight.

His body was encased in a turtle shell, nearly the same as the last, but with one major difference: his treacherous tail was encased as well.

For a moment, Tigress felt overwhelming pity for the creature, obviously in agony but determined not to voice it.

But it soon passed and she let herself prowl gracefully to stand in front of him. She waited for a moment, taking in his feral features and giving him a chance to acknowledge her presence.

He said nothing, body still and near-soundless breaths whispering in the space between them.

His silence brought on a twinge of annoyance, so when she spoke her voice was much sharper than she had intended it to be.

"Tai Lung."

A pause.

"On behalf of the Dragon Warrior, I have come to offer you a proposition."

Perhaps a bit abrupt, but she had never been one to mince her words anyway. The silence stretched and Tigress was beginning to wonder if he had even heard her, when suddenly she was gazing into burning eyes.

Their proximity to her face startled her; she hadn't realized she had moved so close.

She was intimidated, and yes, afraid, but she pushed it back, straitening her already perfect posture and meeting his gaze levelly.

He closed his eyes (she sagged inwardly in relief) snarling viscously.

"What the _hell_ does that fat panda want?" He spat, disgust dripping on each syllable.

Tigress bit her tongue, fighting to have patience and not to lash out at him with her claws. She remembered her battle with him on the bridge far too vividly and tried not to take offence at the disrespectful reference he made to who was now proving to be one of her closest friends.

She took a deep breath, curling her tail around her spread feet and placing her hands behind her back.

"The Dragon Warrior has requested that you return to the Jade Palace."

She paused again, gritting her teeth.

"He believes that you should be offered a second chance."

Alright, perhaps she was making her words more flowery than usual, but she would try (oh, would she _try_) to be civil with him.

His eyes flashed open and he snarled again, his arms pulling at their restraints, making the weights above them swish and rumble.

"No."

His voice was cold, so cold and Tigress had to repress the urge to step back. She shook off her discomfort, silently encouraging herself. 'I am Tigress, a Master of the Furious Five. I will not be intimidated by a chained criminal.' Eyes narrowed, she leaned forward, bringing herself dangerously close to Tai Lung's face.

"No?" She hissed. "Do you even understand what I am offering you?"

"Do not patronize me, woman." He hissed back, his jaw clenching.

"I will not be indebted to that disgusting, loathsome, fat-"

Tai Lung stopped, lips still pulled up over his teeth and neck muscles rippling as he tried to restrain himself.

Tigress leaned back, smoothing her paws down her vest and noticing how his eyes followed the movement. She scowled and bared her teeth.

"Look, I don't want to be here. If it were up to me, you would be left to rot in this god forsaken place."

A hiss stole from her throat; bitter, angry.

"However, since it is _not_ up to me, you are lucky enough to have this opportunity."

Tigress glanced away, swallowing the sour taste in her mouth before continuing.

"I'm going to be very frank with you."

She looked directly into his burning eyes. "Po believes in this. In _you_."

She began to pace, her tail moving about her agitatedly. "I don't know why, nor do I agree, but-"

Her claws dug into her paws, drawing blood.

"He seems to think-"

Tigress ground her teeth. "_that_ _we_ _**need**__ you_."

She stopped pacing and looked at him.

He watched her, eyes calculating, nose quivering as he scented her blood.

His pupils dilated and his mouth parted slightly. Tigress saw the signs of battle withdrawal, cursing herself inwardly for letting her emotions get the better of her.

"And what," He asked, deep voice husky as it echoed in the hollow room. "do I get if I agree to this?"

"Your freedom." Was her blunt reply.

He raised an eyebrow.

Tigress felt a pang in her chest at the sight, recognizing the mannerism as Master Shifu's. The snow leopard before her probably didn't even realize he was doing it.

It made her want to tear his fur out.

"Every crime will be erased. You can go where you wish and do what you please. And-"

He cocked his head at her change of tone.

"You won't be tied to the Jade Palace."

His sharp eyes closed, considering her offer, though she was sure of his choice.

When he opened them, his gaze was calm, face carefully blank.

"I accept your proposal."

Though his tone was neutral, Tigress couldn't help the shiver of foreboding that ruffled down her spine. There was a double meaning to his promise, though what it was she had no idea.

She nodded briskly before her silence could get awkward, turning away from him so she could fetch the guards and, of course, their keys.

His voice stopped her.

"Aren't you going to release me?"

The challenge was as clear as his casual question and when she swiveled her head at him, ears flickering in his direction, she was unsurprised to see a cocky, fanged grin.

Tigress considered the prisoner for a moment, then in an action almost too fast to see, she sliced the weighted chains with her claws, letting them fall close enough to his head that he could feel the breath of their passing, before executing a perfect split that sent the giant boulders flying to opposite sides of the cell in splintered parts.

She landed in a crouch facing the door, rising with a slow swish of her tail.

"I'll go get the keys."

Before the door closed, she chanced a glance back.

And felt smugly satisfied at the surprised look on his face.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Any mistakes? Tell me and I will fix them!**

**Review**** Please!**

**~Delgodess**


	2. Instinctive

The trek through the winding stairways of Chorh-Gom Prison was tense, the air reeking of aggression and fear. Prison Guards lined the walls as they passed, every single member of the task force present like on the day of Tai Lung's escape, except this time, they were there to witness his release.

Their faces were hard, solemn lines disapproval. Cold eyes fixed on the grey creature beside her with disdain, some even lingering accusingly on her.

Tigress didn't blame them.

The prisoner walking calmly through their mists was a being they loathed, one they had learned to fear; but he was also their livelihood. Thousands of jobs would have been lost today, if not for Po's suggestion.

The prison would be converted into a larger facility, more than able to house hundreds of convicts. It was a relief to find the construction incomplete when she had arrived, as it had made her heated argument with the Warden that much easier. That the architect had been on hand to supply his input was also a blessing.

Things had gone smoothly thus far; her only problem lay before her, his shoulders back, head held high and tail weaving slowly at his feet.

Tigress bit the inside of her cheek, resisting the urge to smirk.

Tai Lung was nothing if not an excellent actor.

Her trained eyes saw the weak tremble in his legs, the fatigue in his stance as he tried to push past months of immobility, forcing himself to walk out of his hated cage.

But a frown shadowed her face when he stumbled, falling to one knee and she couldn't stop the involuntary step forward.

"Woman." He hissed, dark glare enough to warn her away.

Her features twisted even farther as she watched him drag himself up, a thin layer of sweat coating his tangled fur. Tigress peered closer in the dim light, the torches illuminating his form in a way that his cell never could. The sight of his emaciated body appalled her. It was filthy, and if she listened closely, she could hear a faint rattle in his breath.

Her orange ears flickered uncertainly. He wasn't fit to make the journey back to the Valley of Peace, let alone walk up these never ending stone passageways. She decided to sidetrack, turning off at a nearby tunnel and because he was obligated to remain in her company, he was forced to follow.

When she reached her destination, Tigress had to hide her eyes at its intense brightness. The Infirmary was clean; spotless, pale beds lining the clinically white room. Bright lamps hung on the ceiling and walls, leaving no place for shadows.

It burned her eyes to look at.

She could hear the clinking of glass in a chamber off to the left and angling her lithe body towards it, walked purposely in its direction. The soft pads on her feet created barely a whisper on the hard floor, which probably accounted for the startled squawk the old goose made when she pushed the grey curtains up and knocked on the wall.

He clutched at his heart for a moment, eyes wide, thin white beard quivering and fat ruffled body pushed up against the wooden table behind him.

Tigress stared him down for a moment, aware how unnerving her gaze could be, before bobbing her striped head respectfully.

"You have a patient, Doctor."

He nodded, coming back to his senses enough to speak, though his voice wavered.

"Y-yes, of course. I will be right out."

She bowed again, releasing the fabric door and glancing over her shoulder. Tai Lung stood framed in the Infirmary's door way, observing the empty room with obvious disdain. She slid closer, gesturing to the bed nearest him.

"Sit."

His gaze burned her, the intensity of it making her fur bristle.

"Save your _pity_." He snarled, body wavering despite the fury of his words.

Tigress snorted, her voice scathing. "Don't flatter yourself. I need you alive when we reach the Jade Palace. I will not have my ward die on me because of his idiotic pride. Now _sit_."

She brought her hand down firmly on the cot, wrinkling the scratchy sheets, and daring him to disobey her again.

They stayed locked in a stalemate, eyes never wavering from the others' until with a curl of his upper lip, Tai Lung did as he was told.

Tigress gave him space, inwardly sighing with relief.

She tired of this game of wits already, the constant push and pull of their clashing personalities; it hadn't even been an hour yet.

The next few weeks would be hard, possibly the hardest mental and dare she say it, emotional training of her life.

Leaning up against the nearest wall with an air of mock boredom, Tigress began her mental check list, ticking away the things she would need for the journey. She could feel his wandering eyes picking her apart from where he sat. She stubbornly resisted looking his way, choosing instead to stare at the grey curtains across from her.

She closed her drooping eyes, wishing that the damn goose would hurry up already. A yawn threatened her, just as all the others had, but she thrust it away.

Tigress could feel her limbs growing heavy, the adrenaline and worry that had kept her going on her journey to the prison fading fast. She needed to rest, but hadn't had the time. And now that she had a newly released prisoner to babysit… she didn't think she would be sleeping any time soon. She let out a tired sigh, ears perking as the noise in the other room grew louder.

Her mind wandered again when nothing was forthcoming, letting her eyes open a crack. She thought of Po and how ridiculously happy he would be when he saw them climbing up the steps of the Palace. How he would greet Tai Lung like an old friend, as was his nature.

Tigress grimaced, disgust leaking unwanted into her thoughts. Po always saw the good in others, but sometimes, she glanced at the male on the bed, sometimes she wished he didn't. Especially when it obviously wasn't _there_.

His body had stopped shaking, she observed, and the rattle of his breath was not so hard. The break was obviously doing him good. She smiled grimly to herself, whipping her head up as a flutter of movement and feathers emerged from the other room.

The Old Doctor clucked nervously when he saw who his patient was, but to his credit, did not back down. He hid is fear behind professionalism, coming to stand beside the huge cat and shooting him rapid-fire questions. Tai Lung's monosyllable answers didn't faze him in the least and all went well until the Doctor tried to lift an arm.

Tai Lung growled, flinching away and lashing out with his claws. If Tigress had been any slower to grab his wrists, the poor Doctor would be a pile of bloody feathers on the floor. She was surprised at the strength of his arms as he struggled against her, wild eyes locked on the quivering form of the goose, who had quickly removed himself to the other side of the room.

His pulse was erratic in her hold, his body straining against hers as she tried to pin him to the cot. But strangely, apart from his initial snarl, no sound came from between his snapping teeth.

Her own heart beat rose in her ears, her panting breaths unable to produce the words to make him stop.

She could feel her fatigue getting the best of her, memories of being completely paralyzed and at his mercy causing terror to well up. Her rational mind left, panic and desperation awakening her tightly controlled instinct.

Tigress tugged Tai Lung up from his half laid position, letting the momentum of his own struggles pull him forward. She jerked their hands between them, claws digging into his wrists to keep him still, then tucked her face beneath his chin, revealing her vulnerable neck. A sound rose up in her, one she rarely used, and Tigress let the purr grow stronger until the air seemed to vibrate with it.

He reacted almost instantly, thick arms tearing free of her and darting up to clutch at her shoulders with bruising force. The sudden action pulled a whimper from her mouth and her head shot up, soft nose brushing against the junction of his jaw.

He shuddered, grip relaxing and she waited until his body had lost its aggressive tension before daring to pull away.

His face was impassive, posture carelessly laid back as he released his hold, letting his heavy arms fall from her slowly. She chanced a glance at his eyes, unsurprised to find them fixed on the blank stone wall behind her. But they were dilated again, bloodlust clouding the whites and violence singing in their depths.

Tigress suddenly felt cornered, her proximity to him pushing her far from comfort. He was unstable. Or perhaps, it was more accurate to say that he was mentally compromised. It was a possibility that she hadn't, but should have, foreseen. He was a Master of Kung Fu and as such, had the capability of hiding said insanity. She had underestimated him. Again.

She pulled away smoothly, patting the ruffled sheets as an audible reminder of what she expected of him. A muscle in his jaw jumped before he, once again, sat.

Disturbed by her actions and the male cat's reaction to them more than anything else, Tigress swiftly beckoned the hyperventilating fowl over, wishing for a distraction from her racing thoughts.

"Quickly Doctor, and we can be done with this."

He struggled to compose himself, succeeding only after multiple tries. The graying goose hurried over, movements stiff and body tense.

His winged hands were shaking and she could tell he was hastening to finish. Tigress's eyes narrowed in disapproval, despite her own discomfort, and her sharp voice cut the air like a knife.

"Doctor."

She fixed him with a stern stare, enunciating her words pointedly. "_Quickly_, but _thoroughly_."

The Doctor nodded, swallowing, before taking a deep breath and closing his yellowed eyes. When he opened them, his professional mask was back, his tone clipped and precise as he continued with the examination.

He did not dare to touch his patient again, at least not directly. Instead, he voiced what he was about to do, pulling instruments from a pouch placed at his hip and firmly using them for their intended purpose.

Tigress watched Tai Lung for hints of aggression, situating her body so she could pounce at a moment's notice. He remained still, eyes vacant and breathing deep as the Doctor finished the physical.

The old man was muttering, former fear gone as he lost himself in the diagnosis. He left them distractedly, fluttering into his back room with an air of purpose. Tigress followed, keeping the unpredictable male in sight.

Glasses clinked, dried herbs rustled and a small burner flared to life; murmured words drifting to her keen ears.

"_Lindera benzoin_, _Glechoma hederacea_, _Impatiens capensis_- no, _Salix alba,_ it needs the _bark_. Hum, maybe _Typha latifolia_?" The garbled voice trailed off, its owner lost in thought.

Tigress knocked again. He chirped, turning slightly.

She hesitated, biting her lip. "How is he Doctor…?"

"Its Emden, Doctor Emden, and honestly, he isn't looking as good as he should have."

He sighed, running a withered wing over his feathered head.

"The prisoner- patient, rather, is malnourished and suffering from muscle atrophy. Based on his breathing, he has broken ribs and possibly internal bleeding. The partially healed wounds lacing his body may be infected, but after the… incident, I couldn't get close enough to be sure."

Her eyebrows nearly rose to her ears, incredulous. She could feel the beginnings of anger stirring in her gut and her words where hard when she spoke.

"You are the doctor of this facility. Why wasn't this taken care of sooner?"

He ceased his measuring; placing the beaker he was holding gently down on the worn counter and twisted to face her fully. His beaked face was serious, wings folded lightly over his front.

"I have come to learn, in my many years as a physician, that those who wish to be healed, will be healed."

He paused, meeting her forward gaze.

"And it is my belief that Tai Lung, Master of a Thousand Scrolls, does _not_ wish to be healed."

Her fiery eyes widened, shock coating her words. "What do you mean-"

"I mean-" He interjected forcefully, reproaching her like a child, "that that man sitting so calmly out there wants to die."

He turned back to his work abruptly, ignoring her startled expression. He continued, almost speaking to himself rather than to her.

"I can do nothing if he refuses help." He began crushing leaves, the sharp fragrance of mint filling the room.

"I have taken to injecting him with nutrients in order to keep him alive. It is why he reacted so vehemently."

Tigress let her body slump against the door frame. "So he's not fit to travel."

He glanced at her, snorting. "No, certainly not."

The tiger gazed hopelessly at her charge, his broad back thin and weak to her eyes. "What will I do now?" She asked rhetorically. Then softly. "He cannot stay here." She remembered the Guards and their murderous eyes, resisting the urge to shiver. It would be dangerous to stay within these walls.

"I know of a place that may be suitable, if you are permitted to stay there."

The goose's words snapped her from her spiraling thoughts and her stripped face angled in his direction.

"There is an old Monastery that you might stay in. The Shaolin Monks lived there, but have recently moved farther up the mountain as to avoid tourists."

He saw the scowl forming on her face and chuckled. "Oh, you won't have to worry much about visitors; it is still very much an obscure area, but some of the more daring ones infrequently appear."

Focusing back on his work, the aged bird continued.

"I had the opportunity to stay with them in my younger years; studying the effects _Taijiquan _have on the body. I will write to one of my friends and request the use of the facilities. You may have to repay them for the favor, but they are never unfair in their dealings. For now, I suggest you rest. _Both_ of you."

He eyed her knowingly at the last comment, nodding pointedly towards an empty bed.

Tigress bowed sheepishly, recognizing an order when she heard it.

She wandered back towards Tai Lung, still shocked by what had been revealed about him.

His form was rigid, his ears drawn back defensively over his head. So, he had heard every word, had he?

She stopped three bunks away, close enough to act, but far enough to give them both space. Her eyes ran over his back, picking out the old scars and lingering on the newer open wounds. Where had he gotten them, she wondered. She contemplated the large cat a moment longer before making her decision.

What was said did not matter. Neither did her strange instinctive action.

She would give him the respect he deserved as a Warrior and Kung Fu Master. She would treat him as she would one of the Five, challenging and pushing him to get better, stronger, faster. And if he failed to rise to the occasion, then he was not worthy of the Dragon Warrior's esteem.

Tigress's voice was cool when she finally spoke.

"Sleep. We rise with the sun."

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Tell me if there are any mistakes and I will fix them right up!**

**Review Please!**

**~Delgodess**

_**Six Common Plants with Healing Properties**__- Spicebush_ (_Lindera benzoin_), _Gill-O'er-The-Ground or Ground Ivy_ (_Glechoma hederacea_), _Jewelweed or Spotted Touch-Me-Not_ (_Impatiens capensis_). White Willow (_Salix alba) _and _Common Cattail_ (_Typha latifolia_).

**Emden**- The Emden Goose is a breed of domestic goose.

**Shaolin ****Monks**- a Chan Buddhist temple on Mount Song, near Dengfeng, Zhengzhou, Henan province, China. It is led by Abbot Shi Yongxin. Founded in the fifth century, the monastery is long famous for its association with Chinese martial arts and particularly with Shaolin Kung Fu, and it is the best known Mahayana Buddhist monastery to the Western world.

_**Taijiquan**__-_ Known in the West as 'Tai Chi', Taijiquan is a form of 'gentle' martial art. It is practiced for both its defensive training and its health benefits.


End file.
